


Worst Kept Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Secrets Verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Marathon Sex, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Werewolves, conniving cupid Kuroko, overprotective brother Himuro, please don't be fooled by the tags this is like ten percent porn if that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami Taiga is a werewolf and nobody is supposed to know. </p><p>Key point - 'supposed to'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Kept Secret

The fact that Kagami Taiga was a werewolf was supposed to be a secret. 

His father had instilled that thought in him since he was a very small boy. Tell no one, let no one find out, and if they do, leave. Don't compromise yourself to anyone who wasn't family. Don't let people know. They were the last words his father had uttered to Kagami before he got on the plane to Japan, about to live on his own for the first time. Kagami, as always, begrudgingly took his old man's advice to heart. 

Still, less than a month after starting high school, Kuroko Tetsuya found out. Kagami had been expecting his shadow to freak out, to actually show some emotion for once and lash out at him. He'd expected he'd have to flee the country and call his parents and let them know how horribly he'd failed them, all because he'd gotten careless around his best friend and ruined everything. 

Kuroko had merely stood on his toes, patted Kagami on the head and said, in his usual deadpan, “Kagami-kun, you make a very cute dog, for somebody who hates them so much.” 

Kagami thought back on his father's words, on the absolute order of secrecy he commanded. 

That night, for the first time in his life, he decided that maybe his father didn't know what was best after all. 

***

Kuroko finding out was one thing, but soon enough, it seemed that Kagami's werewolf status had become the Seirin basketball team's worst kept secret. 

Kiyoshi, strangely enough, was the second one to figure it out, and he promptly told Riko and Hyuuga, neither of whom had believed him. That is, until Kagami mysteriously disappeared from an unfortunately scheduled training camp on the night of the full moon, only for a large red dog to show up curled around Kuroko in their room the next morning when Riko went around to wake the boys up for practice. She had nearly screamed (the thing was almost as big as Kuroko himself! It surprised her!) until Kiyoshi had lumbered along behind her and offered a sleepy 'Morning Kuroko, Kagami', on his way to the washroom. 

The 'dog' had startled awake, and in the blink of an eye it was gone, leaving a very disoriented and very naked Kagami Taiga in its wake. 

Riko really /did/ scream then. 

***

After the incident at training camp, it was decided that the whole team should know about their ace's little secret. While Kagami was nervous at first about 'coming out' to so many people (so many friends that he could potentially lose, a part of him whispered) Kuroko and Kiyoshi both reassured him. 

It went surprisingly well. The other first years thought it was a joke, until Kagami begrudgingly changed for them. Furihata squeaked and jumped nearly a foot in the air, while Fukuda put his hands on his shoulders to catch him. Mitobe blinked slowly, then nodded his approval. Izuki made a comment about how he'd always known Kagami had a wolfish grin (and was promptly elbowed in the gut by Hyuuga) while Koganei asked if he could ride him (and was just as promptly refused). 

Kuroko smiled and scratched him behind the ears, and never before had Kagami been so happy to have chosen to go to Seirin High School. 

***

The team finding out turned out to be a good thing, in the end. They helped cover for him when he needed to disappear on the full moon, offering him a place to stay and an assortment of alibis when he had no choice but to shift skins, or deal with the severe pain that came with resisting the change. 

Before, he'd had to stay in his apartment, cooped up and miserable while he wanted nothing more than to /run/, to chase things and run around and be /free/. But wolves (and even such large dogs) were not a common sight in Tokyo, and the last thing Kagami wanted was for somebody to think that he'd escaped from a zoo or something. So, for months, he bore with it, even though staying put made his mind race and his muscles ache from want of /doing/ something. 

He'd reluctantly explained the situation to Kuroko, who, as always, offered a solution. 

When he showed up one evening with an extra large dog collar and leash, Kagami had felt so humiliated and offended that he wanted to punch him. But, of course, this was Kuroko, so there was no way he could actually hurt him, especially when the other boy had been nothing but supportive from the get go. So, grumbling the whole time, he decided to try it out. 

As much as he hated it, people were far less worried once they saw that the huge beast roaming the streets was accompanied by his 'owner', and mostly left them alone. Sometimes, Kuroko didn't even need to walk him, as people tended to leave a loose dog be as long as they saw that it was owned by somebody. It almost made the indignation of being treated like a pet worth it. 

***

It was the full moon three months after the end of the Winter Cup in their second year when Kagami was hit by a car.

He was on his way to Kuroko's apartment after roaming the streets for an hour or so, hoping that if the other boy was still up, he could maybe convince him to go out and throw a basketball around for him to chase. Just walking around all the time was boring, after all, and even though he hated to admit it, Kagami desperately craved company on the full moons. Being separated from his family and pack back in America was harder than he'd ever imagined. Tatsuya was the only other wolf he'd ever even /met/ in Japan, and it was rare that they found a chance to meet up these days. Kuroko and Seirin were the closest thing that Kagami had to a pack these days, and he cherished them more than they would ever know. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see the headlights coming until it was too late. 

The wind was knocked out of him, and before he even registered what was happening, Kagami's body was thrown through the air. He almost landed on his feet, but he hit the pavement hard, and with the strange angle his front legs ended up giving out beneath him. He yelped loudly as something snapped and he rolled, whimpering despite himself as he tried to pull himself to his feet. 

The car stopped with a screech of brakes, a young woman barrelling out of the driver's side door, stuttering apologies the whole way as she rushed towards him. Kagami bared his teeth and growled on instinct, folding in on himself, and the girl looked so hurt by his actions, pink eyes welling up with tears as she clutched at the bottom of her skirt with worry. 

Had he not just been hit by a car, he probably would have recognized her right away, but it wasn't until he heard another voice, this one far calmer and more demanding, cut through her almost-incoherent sobs that he put two and two together.

“Relax, Satsuki. Don't try to touch it, it might bite you.” 

Aomine Daiki stood by the passenger side door, and Kagami's ears flattened to his head. That was the /last/ person he ever wanted to see, and now that he looked up and recognized her, he realized that the one who had hit him was Momoi. She looked so sorry, and while he was bitter and in pain, he /did/ feel bad for scaring her. But more than that, he resented Aomine's implication that he was some sort of wild beast, so he stopped snarling and lowered his head.

Momoi chewed her lower lip, looking back over at Aomine with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Dai-chan, he's wearing a collar! And he's hurt! I ran over somebody's pet!” She wailed, and even though the two of them had never been particularly close, Kagami hated seeing her so distraught. Limping heavily, he slowly inched closer, bumping his head into her leg as though to say that he was sorry. Startled, she nearly jumped at the contact, before she realized what happened and her eyes welled up with tears once more. 

“I'm so sorry! It was dark, and you're so dark, I didn't see you and I tried to slam on the brakes but it was too late, I'm so sorry!” She hugged him tight, pressing Kagami's head into her chest with a force that hurt, but he didn't dare growl at her with Aomine hovering protectively near the car, coming closer with a look of distrust on his face. Instead, he just squirmed a little, hitting her with his nose until she realized what he wanted and loosened her arms. Her nose was running and her eyes puffy as he looked up at her, and Aomine sighed beside her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“It wasn't your fault, Satsuki. It's the dumb dog's fault for crossing the street in the first place,” he responded, and Kagami did growl at that, anger and insult on his face. Aomine scowled, reaching forward so that he could grab the collar and look at the tags, but Kagami nipped at his fingers, causing him to yelp and stumble backwards. Momoi's fingers were still tangled in his fur, and she stiffened for a moment before he quickly nuzzled against her, hoping to reassure her of his friendliness before she decided to call animal control or something. 

Surprisingly enough, the action made her laugh ever so slightly, and Kagami preferred that to her crying any day. 

“He doesn't like you, Dai-chan,” she teased, petting Kagami's head and scratching him behind the ears the way Kuroko always used to. Aomine glared like he wanted to kick something, but a stern look from Momoi kept him at bay. Instead, he nodded towards the collar, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone.

“Just look and see if there's a phone number,” he instructed, and Momoi's mouth opened in an 'o' before she quickly picked up the tag and read the number out aloud, furrowing her brow as she finished. Aomine, however, just dialled, a frown on his face as he kicked at a pebble on the roadside. 

After four rings, a tired voice picked up on the other side. 

“Hello?” 

Aomine's eyes widened, his own brows coming together in confusion. 

“Tetsu?” 

Momoi blinked, quickly turning back to Kagami and looking him over, before, looking back to Aomine and shaking her head. Aomine shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“Aomine-kun, I have a test tomorrow,” Kagami could hear Kuroko reply on the other end of the line. The annoyance was clear in his tone, and now Kagami just felt even worse that he had gone to bother the other boy in the first place. 

“Sorry,” was all Aomine said, confusion and shock still on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, uh, Satsuki and I were heading home, and I think that we might have hit your dog with her mom's car,” he explained finally, and Momoi's fingers tightened in his fur as he said the words. Kagami felt bad for her again, hitting her with his nose as if to say that it was ok, and she buried her face into the top of his head. 

There was confused silence on the other end of the line, before Kuroko finally responded. 

“I'm sorry, but Nigou is right-- oh.” Kagami could tell the exact moment when things clicked, and there was audible dread as Kuroko inhaled sharply. “Is he... Is he alright?” 

Aomine finally walked over, ignoring the low rumble in Kagami's chest as he finally crouched down next to Momoi, nodding at her to move. She did so, and Kagami immediately curled in on himself again, not wanting to show his weakness to the one person he trusted /least/ with his secret. Aomine's expression didn't change. 

“Looks fine for the most part. Might have a broken leg. Do you want us to bring him to a vet, or...?” He trailed off, but Kagami was already shaking, trying to back away and run. A veterinarian was bad, the worst possible thing that could happen. Momoi stroked his head again, trying to calm him down, but thankfully Kuroko saved the day, as he always did. 

“No, I would prefer not. But please bring him home, if you can. He should get into your car without a problem.” The worry was clear in his tone, and Kagami felt horrible for causing all of this. Aomine glared down at him then nodded his head. 

“Sure. We'll be there soon,” was all he said before he shut his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. Momoi looked up at him expectantly, and once again he just shrugged. “Apparently it's Tetsu's dog. He said to just bring it home,” was all the elaboration he gave. He looked down at Kagami, eyebrows knitted together in distaste before he snorted and crawled back into the passenger seat. Kagami was growling again, but Momoi shushed him softly as she stood to open the back door to the car. Kagami limped his way to the vehicle, staring at the jump before Momoi wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up into the back seat, huffing with the effort. Kagami yelped, scrabbling for purchase and then yelped again because that /hurt/, but soon enough he was in, and Momoi exhaled in a rush. 

“Dai-chan, you could have helped!” She snapped, crossing her arms and glowering, but Aomine didn't even look back at her, one hand in his pocket while the other played with his phone. Kagami gave him the most unamused look he could manage, while Momoi just rolled her eyes and shut the door, getting around to the driver's seat and climbing in. Kagami sat stalk still in the back, eyes narrowed nervously. He was used to riding in cars and on trains, but it was always worse on four legs. 

Luckily, Kuroko lived on the first floor, and Momoi was kind enough to help Kagami out of the back seat. Aomine ignored him entirely, so Kagami nipped at the bottom of his coat irritably. The other ace grumbled and swatted at Kagami's face, muttering about stupid animals, so Kagami nipped his pants next, wishing he could grin when he heard a satisfying rip. 

Before Aomine could kill him for that one, Momoi was ringing the doorbell to Kuroko's place. Kagami looked up at his partner guiltily when Kuroko opened the door, worry clear on his usually expressionless face. Relief flashed across his features, and the smaller boy dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around the animal in front of him. Momoi bit her lower lip, clutching desperately at the hem of her skirt. 

“Tetsu-kun, I'm so sorry,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper, and Kuroko pulled away from Kagami to look up at her, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards. 

“It's ok, Momoi-san,” he replied, fingers still tangled in Kagami's fur. “I'm sure that he doesn't blame you.” 

The snort from behind him reminded Kagami that Aomine was still there, and he pushed his way towards Kuroko, hoping that he'd close the door so that they could speak privately. 

“It's a dog, it can't hold a grudge anyways,” he grumbled under his breath, exhaling as he looked down at his old partner, who was glaring up at him with a horrible intensity. Kagami, however, was beyond done dealing with him, and limped his way past Kuroko and into the apartment. Kuroko watched him go, then turned his gaze back to Aomine. 

“You hurt his feelings,” he accused, while Momoi nodded her head in agreement. 

***

Of all the people who knew about Kagami's secret, he was the most grateful for Riko. As soon as Aomine and Momoi had left that night, Kuroko had called her. She'd come over in an instant, and before Kagami could react to her presence, she'd punched him in his (now human) face. 

“You idiot! What were you thinking, getting hit by a car?! Are you trying to worry me to death?!” She yelled as Kagami groaned and clutched his sore cheek with his one good hand. 

“I didn't do it on purpose!” He snapped back, but stopped when he saw the slight trembling in her hands, and the hint of tears at the corner of her eyes. Kuroko placed a gentle hand on her upper arm, and she froze at the contact before relaxing with a long, slow breath. Kagami looked away, bowing his head in apology as she set her bag down on the floor beside him. Silence reigned between the three of them as she got out her first aid kit and began treating his injuries, her face unreadable. 

“...I know you didn't do it on purpose,” she said finally, in the middle of wrapping his broken wrist. “But... you won't go to the hospital, so I wish you would be more careful.” She wasn't pleading with him, not really, but Kagami recognized the worry in her voice, the same tone that his mother always had when he'd run off and do something stupid back when he was a child. She always wished that she could protect him, yet was resigned to the fact that she couldn't always do it. It made guilt burn in his stomach, so he frowned and looked away. 

“...Sorry, coach. I didn't mean to make you worry,” he replied softly, and she smiled at him. 

“You made me worry as well, Kagami-kun,” came from behind him, and both Kagami and Riko jumped when they remembered that Kuroko was still in the room. Kagami cursed as the movement jarred his injury, and Riko laughed, falling back onto her hands as she lost her balance, watching the two boys as they began their usual bickering. 

“But you know, Kagami, you snapped your wrist. I'm putting you on the bench for this,” she cut in, watching as Kagami's eyes went comically wide. “And no butts. You can't play with an injury like that, so don't even try it.” 

Kagami looked like he wanted to argue, but Kuroko nodded from over his shoulder, putting a placating hand atop the taller boy's head. 

“I agree with the coach. Perhaps some time off will teach Kagami-kun not to run out in front of cars.” 

Kagami glowered at the two of them, a whole load of things that he wanted to say rising up, but they stuck in his throat. The two had a point, even though he hated it, so rather than argue he just grumbled and stomped to the guest bedroom. Slamming the door might have been a bit of a childish touch, but Kuroko would forgive him in the morning. 

***

“What do you mean, you can't play?! You mean I really came all this way for nothing?!” 

Kagami looked up from where he was sitting on the bench, an irritable scowl on his face as he locked eyes with an equally annoyed Aomine Daiki. While he knew that Aomine didn't actually know that the whole situation was partly /his/ fault to begin with (well, it was actually Momoi's, but Aomine and Momoi went hand in hand, and at least she felt sorry about it) he was still pissed off by the look that the other ace was giving him. 

“Hmph. While I could beat you even with a broken wrist,” he began, holding up the bandaged appendage so that Aomine could see it clearly. He felt a tiny bit of satisfaction at the twitch he saw in the other's eyebrow in response. “Coach won't let me. So just deal with it.” 

Luckily, the game against Touou wasn't official; just a practice game set up by Riko and Momoi, so Kagami not being able to play didn't have any horrible repurcusions. Still, it was frustrating, and from the look on Aomine's face, he didn't like it either.

“Well, that was stupid of you,” he said, and Kagami felt his own eyebrow tick, anger boiling up in his chest at the response. 

“Who's fault do you think it is that I broke my wrist in the first place, huh?!” He snarled, standing and grabbing the front of Aomine's jersey with his good hand, but the other Ace just stared at him blankly in surprise. It was then that Kagami realized exactly what he said, and his cheeks coloured as he let go in a hurry. “I mean, it can't be helped, so just shut up and deal with it.” 

Aomine looked startled by his reaction, and just blinked once slowly, watching as a flustered Kagami quickly turned and rushed towards Riko, who was waving him over. 

“He'll be able to play again in two months,” Kuroko said, and Aomine clutched his chest as he looked back over his shoulder to see his old shadow standing behind him, basketball in hand.

“Jesus christ, Tetsu, don't fucking /do/ that,” Aomine growled, feeling his heart jumping in his chest as he slowly calmed down. He'd thought he was immune to misdirection after spending so much time together with Kuroko in middle school, but apparently he was wrong. Kuroko simply gave him an innocent 'who, me?' look, but he didn't feel like arguing, so he decided to let it go. “Still, only that idiot would be stupid enough to break his wrist just after the championship game. Damnit, I even woke up early this morning to play and everything.” 

He scratched the back of his head, not even realizing that his eyes had wandered back over to Kagami (who was being scolded by Riko for picking a fight with another team's ace) until Kuroko stepped up beside him and began staring a hole in the side of his head. 

“...You're very transparent, Aomine-kun,” he said cryptically, and the taller boy's eyebrows knit together in annoyance. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he said stubbornly, and it was only half a lie. Kuroko continued to stare, but when he realized that he wasn't going to get anymore out of his old friend, he too turned to watch Kagami get beaten up. 

“You have to be careful with Kagami-kun. He's a bit slow, and very sensitive to certain things. You really did hurt his feelings,” he warned, and this time Aomine really /was/ confused, eyebrows lowering as he tilted his head back. 

“The hell, man... First Kagami and now you. I don't even know what I did!” He grumbled, and Kuroko offered another tiny quirk of a smile. 

“That's for Kagami-kun to tell you, when he feels ready,” he replied, and Aomine sighed heavily. He wanted to press further, but their conversation was interrupted as Momoi bounded forwards, flying full-body into an unsuspecting Kuroko. 

“Tetsu-kun!” She squealed, causing Aomine to shove one finger into his ear as the two crashed to the ground. “Tetsu-kun, I meant to email you but I never got the chance! How's your dog?! Is he ok?! I'm so, so sorry about what happened, I swear!” She exclaimed, while Kuroko replied with a muffled grunt. Upon realizing her mistake, Momoi's cheeks flushed pink and she quickly pushed herself away from him, oblivious to the stares coming from Seirin's bench.

Aomine glanced towards Riko, who had stopped berating Kagami and was instead standing with her hands on her hips, looking far too tired. Kagami himself was looking rather sheepish and... 

Aomine blinked and stared. Was he blushing? 

“Tiger is fine, Momoi-san. He broke his front leg, however it seems that it will heal properly in time.” Kuroko's voice broke him out of his stupor, and Aomine looked back to where the smaller boy was helping Momoi to her feet, the tiniest of smiles on his face. “I'm very glad that you brought him home rather than leaving him there. Thank you.” 

Momoi's cheeks were tinted pink again, and she looked like she was about to say something else, but the sudden sound of Riko clearing her throat cut her off. 

“Now then,” she exclaimed, a dangerous smile on her face. “If you all are quite done socializing, I do believe that we have a game to play.” 

***

In the end, Seirin was predictably crushed. Kagami had spent the entire game sitting on the bench pouting (which he would insistently deny, because he did /not/ pout) while Aomine almost effortlessly doubled their score. Riko had sighed heavily, rubbing her temples at the end of it all, and Kagami felt a little bit sorry for the rest of the team. An expression like that meant a brutal increase in their training menu. 

“Man, what a waste of time.” Kagami looked up at the voice, his face going sour when he saw Aomine leaning leisurely against the nearby wall, basketball still in hand. Kagami bristled, clenching his one good fist in irritation. 

“Shut up. You just wait, once my wrist is better I'll get you back. We'll kick your ass so hard--!” He didn't even get to finish as Aomine laughed, startling Kagami out of his thoughts. It wasn't the first time he'd heard him laugh, but it was the first time it sounded so genuine. It caught Kagami off-guard, and he had to look down at his feet to keep from thinking stupid things. He was still /angry/ damnit. 

“Yeah, like there's any chance of that happening,” Aomine snorted, his usual smug grin on his face as he tossed the basketball to Kagami, who fumbled to grab it with his one hand. Aomine watched, amused, but then the smile slowly slipped from his face to a more contemplative expression. “Hey...” he began, but stopped, looking away and chewing on the inside of his cheek. Kagami, who now had the ball in his lap, looked up at him, tilting his head to the side. 

“What?” He asked, belligerent as always, but Aomine didn't seem to mind. Instead, he seemed too caught up in his own thoughts to notice, his eyebrows drawn together in thought and his eyes focused on nothing. When Kagami nudged him in the side, he finally seemed to snap back, looking down at him and scratching the back of his head in disinterest. 

“Nevermind. Why are you so pissed at me today? Are you on your period or something? Seirin would have lost even if you were playing, you know,” he said, switching gears immediately, and Kagami felt his hackles rise once more. He took it back; Aomine was incapable of not being an asshole. It seemed being an asshole was ingrained into his DNA. 

“Shut up. I'm not telling you,” was the only response he gave before standing up and storming to the change rooms, leaving an absolutely bewildered Aomine behind. Kuroko stepped forward, picking up the ball that had fallen to the floor so he could put it away. He looked up at his old light, the tiniest of smiles on his face. He received a glare in return. 

“I told you, Aomine-kun” Kuroko said, tossing the ball to Furihata, who had been roped into cleaning up. “Kagami-kun is a bit slow. If you want to ask him out, you need to be clear about your intentions.” 

Kuroko had never seen Aomine blush before that moment, his dark skin going ruddy in embarrassment. It was a sight that he filed away in his memory, something he was glad he didn't miss. 

“Tch. I wasn't going to ask him out,” he said, but the lie was clear to both of them. Aomine had, in fact, planned on asking Kagami out after the practice game. He'd come up with a plan – get Kagami riled up by beating him, then take him out for some one on one afterwards. Half-way through their third or fourth game, he'd put up a wager – if he won, Kagami would have to go on a date with him. But then the idiot had gone and broken his wrist and ruined everything. If Aomine wasn't so damn smitten he probably would have strangled him. 

Kuroko watched Aomine's face silently, thinking. 

“Regardless of your intentions, Aomine-kun, I will not be pleased if you hurt Kagami-kun,” he said suddenly, snapping Aomine out of his moping and causing him to look back at his friend. “So if you do wish to pursue a relationship with him, please be sure to treat him well.” 

Aomine blinked, then snorted, scratching behind his ear. 

“Of course I will.”

***

A week after their practice match, Kagami was still sour over his wrist. He was beginning to go stir crazy, not being able to play basketball, and only having use of one arm meant that he couldn't even shift and stalk the streets at night the way he would when he was pumped up on adrenaline the night before a match. The only upside was a reduced homework load to take strain off of his wrist, but with nothing to do at night anyways, the extra free time wasn't that appealing. 

Kuroko, of course, was always around to help cheer him up, but even that was starting to lose its effect. Each day led to more and more frustration, until finally, while he and Kuroko were leaving school he saw the cause of all his anger leaning nonchalantly against the school gate. 

“Aomine!” It was a growl more than a greeting, and Kuroko glanced up, placing a reassuring hand on the small of Kagami's back to help calm him down. Kagami, in turn, glanced down at his partner and seemed to shrink in on himself, like an easily tamed beast, though annoyance was still clear across his features. Aomine watched the exchange between the two of them without a word. 

“Yo, Tetsu,” he said with a tiny wave, and Kuroko bowed his head in greeting. Blue eyes slowly travelled to the very pissed off red-head, and a tiny smirk came to the tanned boy's lips at the sight. “Kagami.” 

“What are you doing here?” Kagami asked gruffly, his good hand in a tightly clenched fist. Aomine didn't respond at first, ignoring the question and turning to Kuroko instead. 

“Tetsu, Satsuki wanted you to go shopping with her. She asked me to come over and tell you that,” he said calmly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kagami's rage volcano continued to build. Kuroko raised one eyebrow. 

“Momoi-san could have easily texted me such a thing. Besides, I'm going over to Kagami-kun's house for dinner today,” he replied, and at first Aomine wondered how he could be so oblivious, but then he saw the light of mirth in the other's eyes, and he scowled. The little shit was doing it on purpose!

“She really wanted to see you, though. Today. Right now,” he shot back, and Kuroko hummed before nodding his head and turning back to Kagami, who was looking far too smug for his own good beside him. His thoughts were transparent (Ha! Kuroko chose to hang out with ME instead of YOU!) so he clapped one hand against the ace's back. 

“In that case, I'll be going. Please take care of Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun,” he said, and Kagami blanched. 

“Wait, Kuroko--!” he began, but then the smaller boy was gone, and Aomine was looking at him with that irritating smirk on his face. It made Kagami's chest tighten and he growled again, low in his throat. “Well, you delivered your message. Go away.” 

Aomine simply fell into step beside Kagami, shoving one finger into his ear. 

“Nah. Too much trouble to go all the way home. Treat me to burgers,” he demanded, and the growl grew deeper. 

“Fuck off! I'm not treating you to anything!” the redhead snarled, and Aomine's lips curved upwards as he stretched. 

“Fine then. I'll treat you then. Satsuki and Tetsu are gonna be a while, so we might as well head to Maji,” he suggested, walking even when Kagami stopped dead in his tracks.

For a moment, Kagami was shocked into silence, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before the words caught up to him and he quickly rushed to keep up, confusion and suspicion mixing on his features. Aomine had to stifle a laugh. Man, he had it bad for this one. Even the stupid, wary Kagami was cute to him. 

It reminded him of an old stray cat he used to feed at the park when he was young. Wanting food, but also being nervous of strangers. The thought brought a smile to his face. 

“Why are you buying me food?” Kagami asked finally, cutting into his thoughts and bringing Aomine back to the present. For a moment he thought, wondered about whether or not he should tell the truth, but the more he considered it, the less he wanted to. Though he looked calm and collected, his palms had been sweating ever since he'd seen the two Seirin first years approaching. If he confessed now, in the middle of the street, Kagami might bolt. It was best to wait until they sat down and he couldn't run away. 

“No real reason. I'm bored, that's all,” he said instead, and it was clear that Kagami was displeased with the answer. But, surprisingly, he didn't argue anymore, instead falling calmly in step beside Aomine as they made their way to the restaurant. 

It startled him, really, how much Aomine wanted to reach out and hold his hand.

***

Kagami stared down at his phone, his hands shaking as he hastily typed out a message. 

To: Kuroko  
Message: Aomine asked me out.

He looked at it for a moment, staring at the words on the screen before he finally hit send. Seeing them there, written by his own hand, made the bizarre sensation feel even more real. Kagami didn't know what he'd expected when Aomine had shockingly offered to treat him, but a confession definitely wasn't it. 

He had been half-way into his second burger, Aomine staring out the window absently. The other ace hadn't touched his own food, and Kagami was going to question whether he was feeling ok when the tanned boy finally spoke. 

“Do you wanna... I don't know, see a movie sometime?” 

Kagami stopped, burger half-way to his lips, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion at the random question. 

“Why? Don't you usually do that sort of thing with Momoi?” He asked, his confusion growing when he watched Aomine sigh. Kagami was beyond lost, the mood of the conversation going over his head as Aomine picked up one of his french fries and began to fidget with it. 

“Not like that, you idiot. I mean... Why don't we go out for dinner, then?” he suggested, but Kagami just tilted his head to the side, an angry frown coming to his face. 

“Don't call me an idiot, you jerk. And we are having dinner. Right now. Aomine, are you feeling ok? Did you get hit in the head with a basketball or something?” The comment had meant to be a joke, but Aomine wasn't laughing. Instead, he was growing increasingly frustrated, until he finally slammed the french fry down on the table and glared. 

“My god, you're stupid! I'm asking you out on a date, you moron! Bakagami!” He snapped, and instantly regretted it as the clamour around the restaurant suddenly went quiet. Kagami's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and Aomine wanted to run and hide. But at the same time, he couldn't leave without getting an answer, so he ignored the heat in his face and the colour on his cheeks as he stared and looked at the other teen expectantly.

Kagami didn't move, burger still clutched in his fingers. Then, as if everything came together at once, he slammed it down on the table in turn. 

“Shit,” he exclaimed, and Aomine chewed his lower lip, starting to regret this whole thing. But then Kagami swallowed dryly, scooting his way out of the seat. “I mean, I have to take a shit. I'll, uh. I'll be back.” 

Stumbling over his words, he'd fled to the bathroom, where he ended up sitting in a stall and desperately texting Kuroko for advice. 

New message from Kuroko

Kagami's phone pinged and it scared him so bad he nearly dropped it in the toilet. Scrambling to get a better grip, he opened the message, his breath catching in his throat in anticipation. 

**From:** Kuroko  
 **Message:** I thought so. Congratulations. 

Kagami glowered at the phone like it had personally insulted his mother. 

**To:** Kuroko  
 **Message:** What does that mean?! I didn't say yes! 

He looked at the screen and was about to hit send but paused, biting his lower lip. His face felt like it was on fire, and he squirmed in place on the toilet before he finally gathered up the courage to add to the text.

 **To:** Kuroko  
 **Message:** What does that mean?! I didn't say yes! I don't know what to do.

There was a moment of silence in which Kagami didn't breathe, and then the familiar ringtone sounded once more. 

**From:** Kuroko  
 **Message:** I think that you should do what would make you happy, Kagami-kun. Think it over carefully, and decide for yourself. 

It wasn't a very helpful message, objectively, but reading Kuroko's words helped Kagami to slow down his racing heart, allowed him to take deep breaths and calm himself down. Kuroko always was a calming presence in his life, the one thing that kept him safe and grounded. 

He sat in the bathroom stall for five more minutes, thinking, considering, before he finally stood up and pushed it open, heading back into the restaurant without even washing his hands. 

Aomine was still sitting at his table, looking thoroughly dejected and embarrassed, and Kagami shifted a little as he made his way over, standing next to the bench instead of sitting down. Aomine looked up at him, his hand resting on his bag – he'd already gathered his things to leave. Kagami chewed on the inside of his cheek before he took a deep breath and bowed deeply. 

“I accept your request! Please take care of me!” He exclaimed, startling both Aomine and the nearby tables once more, who were turning to look at them again. Aomine's own face was bright red now, and Kagami felt like he was going to die. 

“Stand up, you moron,” Aomine hissed, looking flustered like Kagami had never seen him. The sight did things to his stomach that he didn't understand, yet the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. Realizing how much attention they were attracting, though, Kagami quickly straightened up, sitting back down and bowing his head. 

“U-uh, sorry. I mean, uhm, I'll do it, so...” He fidgeted with the edge of one of his burgers, pulling at the wrapping. “W-when... What movie do you want to see?”

Aomine looked up at him, exasperated and tired, yet also looking like the happiest man in the world. 

***

It was a week to the full moon, and Kagami's wrist had finally completely healed. He hadn't told Aomine yet that he'd gotten the cast off, but he'd only been free of it for a few hours. Kuroko was sitting behind him on the couch in his apartment – Kagami had always preferred the floor – fingers tangled in the red-head's hair and scratching behind one red-furred ears. 

When they were alone like this, safe and private, Kagami felt comfortable enough to stay in his natural state rather than choosing between man or wolf. His ears and tail were both visible, along with a scruff of fur around his neck. His teeth were sharper than normal, his fingernails lengthened into claws, but Kuroko showed no fear at all as his hand traveled down to scratch under Kagami's jaw. 

“I think you should tell Aomine-kun,” he said, watching with a tiny smile as Kagami turned to pudding under his hands, a contented sound coming from deep inside his chest. Kagami lazily looked up at him, eyes half-lidded.

He and Aomine had been going out ever since the awkward confession in Maji burger over a month and a half before. It had been a bit rough at first; they argued a lot, bickering over little things, and they were both far more awkward than Kagami would have imagined. The first time Aomine went to kiss him, they'd bumped their noses together, Kagami's tooth catching on Aomine's lip and splitting it. But, awkwardness aside, Kagami had been surprised by how happy being with the other ace made him. 

Sure, he'd always loved playing against Aomine, the best opponent he could ever ask for. But even in the two months that they couldn't play basketball, the time they spent watching awful movies and pouring over basketball magazines made Kagami's chest bubble up with a pleasant joy he didn't entirely understand the nature of. 

Feeling the slightest hint of colour rise to his cheeks, the redhead looked down at his arm, humming. 

“I figured I'd tell him that it's all healed up tomorrow. That way we can play one on one in the afternoon,” he replied, while Kuroko sighed from behind him. He was about to look back, but stopped when he felt Kuroko's small weight settle on his head, his arms crossed as he used the werewolf as a headrest. 

“You're incredibly dense sometimes, Kagami-kun,” he replied, ignoring the irritated growl coming from below him. “I didn't mean about your arm. I think that you should tell Aomine-kun about your heritage.” 

Kagami had been about to reply with something scathing, but he stopped short then, the words catching in his throat and rendering him speechless. His ears flattened against his head, his tail swishing back and forth uncertainly. It wasn't as though the thought had never occurred to him, but...

With the team, things had happened by accident. Sure, it had worked out alright in the end, but the warning words of his father, of 'never let anybody find out' gave him pause. This thing with Aomine, whatever it was, was still new and fresh, and the last thing Kagami wanted to do was drop a bombshell that would ruin it. He hated lying as well – he was never any good at it – but the idea of scaring Aomine away, of having to leave behind Seirin and Kuroko and everybody else if he did, was too much to risk. 

Kuroko watched Kagami's reactions silently, one hand reaching down to stroke an ear soothingly. The action helped, if only a little, and the tension bled out of Kagami's shoulders as he collapsed boneless against the front of the couch. 

“...I don't know how to bring it up,” Kagami mumbled, and Kuroko nodded, deciding that pressing the matter now would do no good. Instead, he just stroked the other's head again, scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. 

***

Aomine looked down at his phone once more, the smallest of frowns on his face, before looking back up at the apartment door in front of him. 

He'd gotten a rather cryptic text from Tetsu earlier, saying that he'd been called away by his parents to go shopping for the day, and thus couldn't head to Kagami's apartment for dinner the way he'd planned. He asked Aomine to stop by and let Kagami know, as the redhead wasn't answering his phone. Normally Aomine would have brushed such a thing off, but in all their time dating he'd never gotten a chance to go to Kagami's apartment before. 

It wasn't that he was jealous of Tetsu, per say, but it bothered him that the shadow knew more about his boyfriend than he did. It was petty, sure, but he was kind of glad that Kuroko was delayed and he was given an excuse to spend time with Kagami alone in his apartment, with no distractions. Maybe then they could do... things.

So far, they'd only shared a few kisses, awkward and fumbling because neither of them were particularly experienced. Of course, Aomine had seen a lot of porn, but that was all cute, big-breasted girls, and while Kagami could be adorable, it was hard to imagine him acting like a porn star, shaking his ass and begging to be pounded. Aomine had tried, a few times, to make Kagami the star of his jerk-off fantasies (it wasn't creepy because they were together now, he insisted to himself) but every time it had felt too out of character, too staged, and eventually he'd have to grab one of his Mai-chan photobooks to finish off. 

In this case, a fantasy just wouldn't cut it; he needed the real thing. 

But Kagami was, as Tetsu had said two months ago, sensitive. And Aomine had promised that he was going to treat him right, be a gentleman, and he was going to keep that promise. If not, Tetsu would kick his ass. 

So, after taking a deep breath to scare the dirty thoughts from his head and mentally prepare himself, he knocked on the door. 

There was the sound of something clattering, and then a distant 'come in, it's open!' called from within. Aomine raised one eyebrow, but did as he was told, turning the doorknob and entering. There was a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen, and he smiled as he slipped his shoes off. He'd teased the redhead several times about how he'd make a good housewife, but the truth of it was that Kagami /was/ an excellent cook. 

“Sorry about that, Kuroko, dinner's almost done. I just got some new movies, if you want to put one on while you wait!” Kagami called out, and Aomine's eyebrow rose. So he really didn't know that Tetsu wasn't coming. A thought came to his head as he quietly snuck towards the kitchen, planning to surprise his boyfriend (because nothing was better than watching Kagami jump out of his skin) but as soon as he got to the doorway he froze. 

Kagami was standing in front of the stove, wearing a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, which were covered by a pink plaid apron. It was cute, of course, but Aomine's attention was immediately drawn to something else that Kagami was wearing. 

Cat ears. Or maybe dog ears, it was hard to tell. The matching tail swished when he moved about the kitchen, and was that a... scarf of some kind? 

Aomine stared blankly, his mind screeching to a halt. 

Cat ears. He'd seen it before, of course, in a few different pornos, but it had never really been his thing. It always seemed kind of forced and strange, but somehow with Kagami they suited him. Aomine swallowed thickly as his gaze travelled to where the tail must have attached, eyes roaming over the little sliver of exposed skin where the redhead's shirt rode up to accommodate it.

He was about to make a lewd comment, maybe about how Kagami should forget about dinner and come to bed instead, but then something else clicked in his brain. 

Kagami hadn't been expecting him. He thought he was Tetsu, had called him such and everything. Something dark and ugly twisted in Aomine's stomach, something almost similar to how he'd felt when he'd first given up on basketball, but this was sharper, more painful. His mouth was dry and his palms began to sweat. He licked his lips a few times, trying to get his voice back. 

“Yo.” He finally announced his presence, and as soon as the word left his mouth, Kagami froze. Aomine could see the tension in his muscles as he whipped around, knocking the pot he'd been stirring off the burner and clattering to the floor with a crash. His eyes were wide, almost scared, like a deer in the headlights, and that ugly thing in Aomine's stomach grew bigger.

“Aomine... I can explain, I swear--!” Kagami began, his voice wavering as Aomine walked over, eyeing him up with a look of disgust on his face. Kagami utterly withered under that look.

“Tetsu couldn't make it today, he told me to come tell you since your phone was turned off,” The tanned boy explained, crowding Kagami up against the counter, cutting off his route of escape. The other ace was fidgeting, eyes darting between Aomine and the door, and he looked utterly terrified. It was a bit much, really, considering that he was the one who cheated in the first place, but Aomine wasn't quite nice enough to let up just yet. Not with the pain that was curling up in his chest. “But man, I wasn't expecting this. Do you always dress up like this for Tetsu? You gonna put on a little show for him too?” 

He reached up then, grabbing one ear and tugging, hoping to pull off the headband to get a better look at it. 

It didn't budge. 

Blinking, he tugged, again, reaching up to grab the other one as well, but neither of them moved. It was almost as if--

A low, deep rumbling drew his attention, and he looked down from the ears to Kagami's face. 

To say that he looked furious was an understatement. Kagami looked absolutely /murderous/, his eyes dark and mouth open in a snarl. Aomine gulped when he realized that yeah, his boyfriend's teeth were much sharper than before. His hands were still on the ears – the ears that were /warm and twitching angrily oh god/ - and the blue-haired ace immediately pulled back, shoving them into his pockets instead. Kagami's own hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, and before he had a chance to react, Aomine felt one of those fists connect with the side of his face. He stumbled back from the blow, pressing one hand to the newly-forming bruise.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, Aomine?!” Kagami's voice was angrier than he'd ever heard it, more of a roar than anything. “You come into my house and, what, accuse me of cheating on you?! How dare you, you asshole!” 

Aomine had only seconds before the chair from the kitchen table was hurtling towards him, and he rolled to the side to get out of the way. The anger from before was back in his chest, along with fear that oh god, Kagami was going to actually /kill him/. 

“You told me to come in! And what the fuck was I supposed to think, you're wearing fucking cat ears for Tetsu! That's obviously some kind of weird sex thing!” He snapped back, grabbing a frying pan to fend off the head of lettuce that Kagami threw at him next. 

“They're not cat ears, you fucking moron, they're wolf ears! Cats don't have bushy tails! And I'm not wearing them!” There was something like offence in his voice, and normally Aomine would have given up because this was not something to argue about in this situation, but the adrenaline rush was making him think things through even less than usual. 

“What the fuck, you don't know that! Some cats do! And how the hell was I supposed to know the difference?!” He dodged a carrot this time, then grabbed the lettuce from before and chucked it back, beaning Kagami right in the head. 

“It's obvious, you idiot! And why would you automatically assume it was a sex thing?! Kuroko's dating Momoi for Christ's sake!” An egg hit Aomine square in the chest, so he grabbed a tomato and threw it in return, but Kagami managed to dodge that time. 

“So what, are you saying Tetsu isn't good enough to get both you and Satsuki under his belt?! And what /else/ could it be?!” Aomine dodged a loaf of bread flying at an incredible speed, and when he didn't see anything else he could use as ammo, he ran forward instead, tackling Kagami to the kitchen floor. The redhead made to dodge but slipped on the curry he'd spilled earlier, falling beneath Aomine with a yelp. He grunted and the two of them wrestled for a moment, and eventually Kagami managed to flip them, pinning Aomine to the floor with a ferocious look on his face. 

“Of course he is! Kuroko's Kuroko, he could get anybody he wanted, but we don't have that kind of relationship! And I'm a fucking werewolf, you fucking Ahomine!” He yelled it louder than he probably meant to, both he and Aomine panting heavily from their fight. Aomine's eyes were wide open, his entire body stalk-still, and it was then that Kagami realized what a picture he must paint at that moment. 

Closing his mouth to hide his fangs, he quickly scrambled to get off, but he slipped in the curry again and wiped out onto the floor. Aomine slowly lifted himself up onto his elbows, watching his boyfriend flail and curse. 

“What the fuck,” was all he could think of to say.

***

Two hours later, Kagami sat on the couch in the living room, hands clasped tightly in his lap while Aomine pulled up a kitchen chair and sat across from him. A very angry call from the landlord had interrupted their fight from earlier, and once snapped out of his anger, Kagami had nearly yelled again at the state of his kitchen. Rather than addressing the obvious elephant in the room, he'd demanded that Aomine help him clean up, because the whole mess was /his/ fault to begin with. The other ace, also seemingly unready to talk, had bitched and groaned the whole time, until Kagami finally got tired of listening and told him to go take a shower instead. 

After mourning the lettuce-shapped dent in one of his favourite frying pants, Kagami had finished cleaning up, although the growing knot of anxiety in his stomach (along with the curry that was drying in his hair and tail) prevented him from making anything else. Instead, he'd taken a shower himself as soon as Aomine finished, slipping past him without a word. 

He took entirely too long to wash up, dreading the conversation that would inevitably happen once he left the washroom. But, after almost thirty minutes he realized he couldn't delay things any longer and finally, reluctantly, got dressed and headed to the living room. 

Aomine, it appeared, had ordered takeout in that time, as an assortment of white styrofoam boxes sat on the kitchen table when Kagami emerged. None of them had been touched, and the dark-skinned boy was instead staring intently at Kagami's head as the redhead sat down. 

“They're gone,” he said finally, breaking the silence, and Kagami blinked, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I thought they might, I don't know, make you uncomfortable,” he admitted, cheeks pink as he messed with his hair, trying to find something to do to distract him. Aomine hummed, leaning forward on the chair, tilting it on two legs. 

“Honestly, I'm still half-convinced that it's a headband, and that you and Tetsu are fucking with me,” he admitted, and Kagami felt his knuckles tighten, a growl rising low in his chest before Aomine continued. “But you're right. You're not smart enough or a good enough liar to cheat on me without it being obvious, and I should have thought of that. So, I'm sorry, I guess.” 

In the blink of an eye, the ears were back, perked up as Kagami's face turned a slightly darker shade of red. Aomine cursed and almost fell off his chair. 

“Oh for Christ's sake, don't DO that,” he hissed, and Kagami flushed more, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. 

“S-shut up! It's because you did something out of character and apologized, you caught me off guard!” He snapped back, ears flattening against his head, and man, Aomine never noticed how expressive they were before. “And you don't get to call me dumb, /aho/mine.” The mocking syllables rolled off his tongue, and the amiable atmosphere between them had returned, even if just a little. 

“Tch.” Aomine clicked his tongue, but he didn't respond to the insult. Instead, he was focused on something else, on something that had been bothering him since this whole mess started. “Why'd you tell Tetsu and not me?” 

Kagami looked up at him, the most absolutely unimpressed look on his face. 

“Look at what just happened, and tell me, why do you /think/ I didn't tell you sooner? And just so you know, I didn't /tell/ Kuroko anything. He figured it out on his own,” he explained, and Aomine wanted to send back a snappy retort, but there wasn't really anything that he could say to defend himself. In hindsight, he had handled things a little poorly, and he couldn't say that, if Kagami had come up to him and confessed to being a werewolf out of the blue, he would have reacted any better. So he chose to scowl instead, setting the chair down and moving over to the couch so he could get a better look. 

“Fine, fine. So what, you're like the wolfman or something? Do you go rampaging around eating virgins on the full moon?” He drawled, eyes drawn down to the scruff of fur around Kagami's neck. It was so different from the normal light dusting of red hair that he saw on the rare days that his boyfriend forgot to shave, and he wanted to reach out and touch it. 

“That's vampires, moron. And no, I don't go crazy or anything. I'm just stuck in one form for the night. I'm always fully human on the new moon, too,” he explained, but he inhaled sharply when Aomine's fingers trailed down his throat, gently testing the soft fur there. It was so different compared to when Kuroko touched him, and he had to fight to keep from shivering. 

Aomine noticed the movement, eyebrows rising. 

“Hmm, is that so?” he commented, his lips pulling up into a smirk. He ran his fingers over that spot again, his touches more insistent. Kagami downright squirmed at his touch, looking like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to grab Aomine's wrist and push him away or rub into the touch and demand more. “So what, you walk around looking like this on the full moon? Must get in the way of practice.”

Kagami glowered at him, finally getting up the strength to push his hands away. 

“Stop playing around when I'm trying to explain things,” he grumbled, but if he scooted a little closer to Aomine on the couch, neither of them said anything. “Nothing happens during the day, but at night I end up shifting all the way.” His eyes darkened then, an old memory coming to the surface. “And by the way, I'm not a damned dog, and I /can/ hold a grudge.” 

Aomine blinked in confusion, his hand stopping half-way where it was hovering towards Kagami's left ear. He gave him the most confused look, as though wondering if the words should hold any meaning to him, but then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open comically as it all clicked into place. 

“You! You're Tetsu's dog, the one Satsuki hit with her car! That's how you broke your wrist!” He exclaimed, and Kagami growled once more, but there was no menace in it. 

“I just said I'm not a damned dog!” he snarled, hitting Aomine lightly in the side. “Kuroko has me wear the collar so nobody calls animal control or anything. Sometimes an old lady will chase me with a broom or something, but you're the first one to ever hit me with a car.” He glared as he said it, and Aomine almost pouted under his gaze. 

“I wasn't driving,” he offered in his defence, but in hindsight, he /had/ been quite an ass that night. “Is that why you were all pissy at the practice game?” Kagami nodded in response, and Aomine's lips quirked upwards ever so slightly. His hand, which Kagami had been watching warily, moved down to rest on the targeted ear, fingers gently massaging where it connected with Kagami's skull. The redhead gasped and outright moaned at that, his body feeling like it turned to jelly as he pushed back into Aomine's touch. 

“What are you-- Don't rub it like that--!” Kagami's objections broke off into another little groan as Aomine moved over to the other ear, tugging it gently. Kagami leaned into him, practically crawling into his lap. He was already half-hard just from those few teasing touches, and Aomine hummed in approval as he felt that arousal press against his knee. 

“Wow, they're really sensitive, huh?” Aomine mused, leaning up to blow on the left ear, watching as the fur ruffled under his breath before his tongue peeked out to taste it. Kagami downright /yelped/ at that, his hips snapping forward and grinding against Aomine's knee, fingers coming up to grip the other ace's shoulders tightly. Aomine's tongue traced the shell of Kagami's ear, his hands trailing down to trace the muscles of the redhead's back, feeling the outline of his spine and then, further down, the point where skin turned to soft fur as his spine extended into the tail that was now thrashing wildly behind him. 

“Fuck!” Kagami downright yelled at the contact, crying out as he thrust up against Aomine's knee once more, his breath coming in heavy pants. Aomine grinned, about to suggest that maybe he take off his boxers, but then he felt Kagami's nails dig into his shoulders and wetness seeping into the fabric against his thigh. Aomine's eyes widened, his own dick – which was already standing at full attention, twitching as he realized what just happened. 

“Holy shit, did you just come from that?” He asked, watching as Kagami's face, which was blissed out just a moment ago, quickly turned red as he scrambled to get out of Aomine's lap. 

“S-shut up! You kept rubbing and touching, and, and...” His blush darkened, ears flattening against his head. “It feels really good, ok?” 

Aomine's head fell forward, his forehead resting against the scruff of Kagami's neck as he groaned in frustration. 

“Shit. You're going to kill me, Kagami,” he muttered into his fur, and Kagami squirmed once more, his legs shifting up against Aomine's hard-on as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. Aomine blinked, raising his head in confusion as Kagami made quick work of his pants and underwear, the look on his face one of trepidation and curiosity. It didn't take Aomine long to figure out what he planned to do, and he couldn't help but nervously glance at those fangs as Kagami licked his lips. 

“Yeah?” The redhead asked, his breath husky and warm as he leaned in close, his lips almost but not quite touching Aomine's cock. “Dying from getting your dick sucked would be pretty shitty. Imagine what Momoi would say at your funeral,” he teased, his tongue coming out to gently lap at the tip, and Aomine yelled, his hips snapping forward at the sensation. 

“Don't talk about Satsuki when your mouth's on my cock, you ass,” he growled, and Kagami laughed, the sound only slightly nervous before he opened his mouth and licked again, running his tongue along the length from base to tip, and Aomine groaned, tangling his fingers in Kagami's hair, right between his ears. “And quit fucking /teasing/!” He punctuated the sentence with a pinch to the left ear, and Kagami moaned against his cock, his lips parting as he took the head into his mouth. 

“Yoo' wub do dalk,” he answered, the words resonating through Aomine's cock and making him yell again. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” he panted back, and Kagami snorted, but he did as he was told and turned his attention back to his boyfriend's dick, testing to see how much of it he could fit into his mouth. Aomine felt like Kagami was going to suck his brain out through his dick, and silently thanked whatever god was out there that he chose the guy who could stuff three burgers into his mouth at once, because /holy shit/ that felt good. He thrust forward, relishing in the sound as Kagami almost choked on him, and soon enough he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his impending release. 

“Shit, I'm gonna--” He didn't have a chance to pull back all the way, and Kagami yelped as his head was pushed back just in time for Aomine to blow his load all over his face. For a moment, Kagami was too shocked, his face frozen and covered in spunk, and shit, if he could Aomine could have gotten hard again just from that image. But then the redhead was furiously wiping at his face, turning his back to his boyfriend. 

“Y-you should have warned me sooner, you jerk! Gross, it got in my eye and hair--!” Aomine couldn't help but laugh at the reaction, and Kagami shot him a glare in return. “Just for that, you don't get to take a shower. I'm going to clean up.”

He left the room before Aomine could object, and while he wanted to follow him into the bathroom for a possible round two, he figured that it probably wasn't the right time. Kagami had seemed pretty embarrassed, and maybe it had been a bit rude to give him a facial the first time they did anything even remotely sexual. Man, of all the ways that Aomine had planned today to go, this was definitely not it...

Frowning for a moment, a certain thought dawned on him. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows drew together as he fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Tetsu's number. 

**To:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** You planned this.

Not even five minutes after he hit send, he got a reply. 

**From:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** I'm appalled that you think I would do anything untoward, Aomine-kun. But more importantly, I'm assuming Kagami-kun told you his secret. Did it go well?

Tch, of course. Aomine massaged his temples, exhaling. He wasn't sure if he loved or hated Tetsu sometimes, but man, the little fucker was more devious than most people gave him credit for. 

**To:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** He threw a chair at me and then sucked my dick. 

He paused and looked over the words, the slightest hint of a blush coming to his face as he went back to fix it. 

**To:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** He threw a chair at me and then we talked about it. Also he punched me in the face. But I think we're cool now.

Much more satisfied, he sent that one, leaning back in the sofa as he waited for Tetsu's response. 

**From:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** Good. He's been rather restless these days. I think he was looking for an opportunity to tell you, but was afraid that you would reject him. I'm glad that the two of you were able to work something out.

Aomine looked over the message and sighed. Man, now he felt like a real dick for acting the way he did before. He didn't know how badly it had affected Kagami, but knowing that it worried Tetsu enough to interfere was upsetting. It hurt that Kagami thought he'd get upset and dump him over a thing like that, but at the same time, he couldn't say that he'd reacted the best. Running his fingers through his hair, he listened to the sound of the shower from the next room, glancing down at his phone again. 

**To:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** It was weird at first but I'll get used to it. 

'It's kind of cute,' he added in his head as he sent it, a little bit confused when Tetsu didn't respond right away. At first, Aomine was afraid that he'd offended him, so he slipped the phone back into his pocket. Bugging Tetsu when he was mad was never a good idea, and just then the shower turned off. 

Kagami came out in just his boxers, giving Aomine a wary look as he headed to the table. Had Aomine had a tail as well, it would have been wagging at the sight. 

“I didn't know what you liked, so I just ordered my favourites,” he said to break the silence as Kagami began inspecting takeout boxes. The other ace just nodded absently as he made himself a plate, then looked up at Aomine with one eyebrow raised. 

“Well, come and eat then, idiot. You paid for it, after all.” 

Aomine's lips tugged up a tiny bit as he got up and went to join Kagami. 

After that, they watched a movie together, although Aomine spent more time watching Kagami than he did the television. He really /was/ more expressive this way, and he'd thought that Kagami wore his heart on his sleeve before. About half-way through, Kagami had glanced at him, his cheeks colouring, but he didn't say anything to indicate that he disliked being watched, so they continued that way to the end. At some point Aomine felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he ignored it to lean over and sneak a kiss from his boyfriend instead, loving the way that Kagami whined about not being able to see the screen. 

It wasn't until much later, after Aomine left for the night, that he finally pulled his phone out and checked his messages. 

**From:** Tetsu  
 **Message:** You're transparent as always, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun is much cuter than usual when he's in his natural form, so be sure not to bully him too much. But just so you know, he's also very cute when he's almost about to fall asleep and you scratch him behind the ears. Also, he's still afraid of dogs, and his tail fluffs up adorably when he sees one. His tail is also very soft, and sometimes, if you pester him enough, he'll let you use it as a pillow. If you want to see his absolute cutest expression, though, you have to wait until he wakes up in the morning, still half-asleep, and then tickle him under the chin. Don't tell Kagami-kun that I told you that, though.

Aomine stared at the novel-length text message, and he wasn't sure if he was jealous of Tetsu or wanted to hug him. 

***

It was at the beginning of their third year, almost six months after he and Kagami started dating that Aomine first met up with Himuro Tatsuya face to face. 

He'd always been a bit wary of Kagami – now Taiga's – relationship with the other boy, but after the incident before when he accused him of cheating, Aomine knew enough to trust that Kagami would never hurt him like that. Still, it was strange that Kagami always insisted on seeing his brother alone, and whenever he would leave for their visits, Aomine would spend the day pouting alone. Satsuki said that he was being childish, and secretly he agreed with her. 

Ironically, the first time that he and Himuro formally met, Kagami wasn't with him at all. The redhead had decided to stay at home and sleep after a rather gruelling practice, but Aomine, being the wonderful friend that he was, needed to pick up a few things for Satsuki, whose parents were out of town for the weekend. He was just leaving the drug store with about five different boxes of tampons (there were so many different /kinds/, god) and two bottles of midol when his grocery bag caught on a bike rack, tore and spilled its contents all over the sidewalk.

Aomine cursed, quickly gathering things up when an unfamiliar voice sounded from above him. 

“Oh, my. Would you like another bag? I have a spare-- Ah.” Aomine looked up when the speaker abruptly cut off, and he found himself looking into the one visible eye of Himuro Tatsuya. He blinked dumbly, not sure what to say, then looked down at the assortment of hygiene products in front of him and quickly gathered them all up. Himuro seemed to notice his awkwardness, and quickly pulled another plastic bag from his pocket, offering it up. Aomine accepted it with a little grunt. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, not sure what he was feeling, but it was something ugly. Himuro, for his part, merely offered a sideways smile as he huffed a tiny laugh. 

“You're Aomine Daiki, right? Taiga's... partner?” Himuro replied, trying to strike up a conversation. Aomine's eyes narrowed at his chosen tone, and he shook his bag roughly so that the contents settled. 

“He's my boyfriend,” he said accusingly, and Himuro looked surprised for almost a moment before he laughed, melodious and charming. Aomine hated it. 

“Right, my apologies. I wasn't sure how open you were about your relationship,” he offered a tiny smile, holding out one hand for Aomine to shake. The dark-skinned ace looked at it for a few seconds before reluctantly shaking it. “I'm Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga's brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“Same here,” Aomine responded, trying to make his voice sound less gruff. “Taiga's at home sleeping, though; he never said that you were going to be in town this weekend.” It wasn't supposed to be an accusation, and Aomine hated that it sounded so much like one. He was trying not to be jealous, trying to approach this situation rationally, but it never seemed to come out that way. Himuro didn't let it affect him, though, and instead shrugged his shoulders amicably. 

“It wasn't a planned visit. Atsushi decided on a whim that he wanted to visit his favourite candy shop in Tokyo, so we came down for the day together. I was thinking of stopping by Taiga's apartment later, but if he's resting today then I won't bother,” he explained, and just as he said it, Aomine spotted Murasakibara's conspicuous purple head in a nearby window. Himuro waved to him, and the giant returned it before turning back to his candies. A fond smile gracing his lips, Himuro looked back to Aomine and raised one eyebrow. “But, since we met up, would you like to grab a coffee? Atsushi's going to be in there for a while yet, and there's a cafe just down the street that serves an excellent brew.” 

Aomine was wary of accepting his offer, mostly because Satsuki would get mad at him if he ended up being too late. But he also knew a test when he saw one, and he wasn't about to run away from Kagami's brother when the other man was being so obvious about it. So he nodded, shifting the bag to his other hand. 

“Sure, whatever. Just, uh, let me text Satsuki and tell her I'll be a bit late,” he replied, fishing his phone out of his pocket and texting as they walked. 

“Your manager?” Himuro hummed curiously, and Aomine wrinkled his nose at the implications. 

“My friend,” he said sharply. Himuro nodded with a slight 'ah', and then remained mostly silent until they reached the cafe he'd been talking about. It was a quaint little place that was all but deserted when they arrived, one teenaged girl manning the til. Aomine raised an eyebrow, but Himuro gave him a reassuring look and headed inside without hesitation to order at the counter. 

Most of the drinks had fancy Italian names that Aomine couldn't pronounce, so he just picked one at random and then let Himuro lead him to a rather secluded table in the back corner, sitting down as they waited for their order to arrive. Aomine felt awkward carrying the grocery bag, so he set it down on the chair beside him, watching Himuro hang his coat over the back of his chair. The silence between the two of them was stifling, and the tension kept growing thicker until Aomine finally cut into it. 

“So? What did you want to talk about?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. Himuro just gave that annoying hum again, a noncommittal answer as he seemed to think it over. 

“A few things. Mostly, though, I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know you a bit, I guess.” His smile was genuine, and it made Aomine feel strangely uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, and Himuro decided to continue. “Taiga isn't my younger brother by blood, but I do worry about him, of course. I'm not going to ask you about your relationship, as it's none of my business, but... How much do you know about Taiga?” 

Aomine stiffened, feeling a lump in his throat. The waitress brought over their drinks, and he was glad that his featured a literal mountain of whipped cream, as it took his attention away from the other man's face. They sipped in silence for a minute as Aomine thought it over, trying to think if Himuro was talking about what he thought he was talking about. And, if so, it bothered him even more, that this man knew something about Taiga that was supposed to be a secret, even if a poorly kept one. 

“You have to be more specific,” he settled on eventually, and was greeted with a chuckle in return. 

“I'm talking about his heritage, of course,” Himuro said, opening up a creamer for his own coffee and emptying it into the cup. “But I'm glad that you asked. It would be bad if you revealed that sort of thing to just anyone.” 

“And? Why do you know about it?” He really, REALLY hadn't meant for it to be an accusation this time, nor had he meant for the little growl that followed. Himuro looked a bit shocked at first, but then laughed, louder than normal, drawing the attention of the girl working the till before she was drawn away by one of the few other customers. 

“You don't have to get so worried, Aomine-san, I have absolutely no romantic interest in Taiga, I assure you,” Himuro replied, an easy smile on his face. “I know because I'm the same, in that respect. Taiga and I came from different family groups, but we bonded closely when we were children back in America. Neither of our families had any quite as young as us, and it can be... difficult, growing up so different from others. That and basketball are the reason we chose to become brothers.” 

Aomine paused, unsure of how to respond to that. Of course, there had to have been other werewolves. Taiga couldn't possibly have been the only one in the whole world, but somehow the idea of there being others, others that he could potentially /know/ hadn't ever crossed his mind. 

“So you're... Oh.” The tanned ace felt his cheeks heat up inexplicably, and he quickly distracted himself by taking another sip of his drink. 

“Yes, I am. I would prefer that you not tell anybody, but I doubt that you will. Honestly, I'm glad that Taiga trusts you enough to tell you.” He went silent then, stirring his coffee and staring into the dark surface. “But Aomine-san, you should know that things are a bit different for... people like Taiga and I. There are the obvious things, yes, but the way our brains work is a touch different as well.” 

Aomine blinked, one eyebrow rising at the cryptic message. He wondered what on earth Himuro was trying to say, and it must have shown on his face, because the other man laughed once more, this time much softer and with the slightest hint of guilt. 

“I see that Taiga didn't fully explain it to you. Aomine-san, have you slept with Taiga? Properly, that is.” 

Half-way through taking a sip of his drink, Aomine snorted, whipped cream going up his nose and catching in his throat. He coughed for a few minutes, grabbing a napkin and blowing his nose. When he managed to catch his breath again, he glared at Himuro like he could kill him. 

“How the hell is that any of your business?! You said you wouldn't ask about our relationship,” he snapped back, slamming his drink down on the counter. The other boy was a bit startled by his outburst, but he quickly looked down, refusing to meet Aomine's eyes. 

“I apologize. It was inappropriate to ask. But, just... If you haven't, then please know that people like Taiga and I--” 

“--Mate for life,” was the response that came from behind him, and Aomine nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked back to see a very irritated Kagami Taiga standing behind his seat. Himuro, as well, jumped in his seat, looking up like a child who had been caught going behind his parent's back. Kagami's eyebrows were drawn down, and the only other time Aomine had ever seen him look so angry was that time months ago when he'd accused him of cheating. 

“When we sleep with somebody, there's a chemical reaction in the brain that seals the attraction. If you ever break up with me, I won't be able to feel romantically towards anyone else, unless you die,” He explained, and Himuro looked down once more at his hands. 

“Taiga, I--” he began, but Kagami was already grabbing Aomine by the upper arm, pulling him up from his seat. 

“I don't need you to babysit me, Tatsuya. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm an adult and I can take care of myself,” he growled in return, and Aomine felt like he'd done something awful, going behind Kagami's back like this. Chewing his lower lip, he got to his feet, grabbing the bag from the chair next to him. Kagami was furious, his whole body shaking, so Aomine rested one hand at the base of his neck, squeezing reassuringly. 

Just like that, the tension bled out of his shoulders, and Kagami slumped against Aomine, his cheeks pink as he reached out to awkwardly link their arms together. It looked silly because of their position, but the meaning was there, and Himuro realized that he might have overstepped his bounds. 

“...I'm sorry, Taiga. You're right, you are an adult now,” he said quietly, and the smile on his face was the tiniest bit sad. “I shouldn't have gone behind your back like this.” 

“You're damned right you shouldn't have!” Kagami snapped back, and Aomine frowned, unlinking his arm and throwing it over the redhead's shoulders instead. Kagami grunted at the action, but he didn't seem to oppose it at all. 

“Whatever, it's fine. It's not like this changes anything,” the tanned boy cut in, and Himuro looked up at him, his visible eye wide with surprise. Kagami, as well, stiffened under his touch, and it pissed Aomine off a little bit even though he knew it shouldn't. “What, did you think I was gonna break up with him when you told me that? I mate for life too, you know. You need to come up with an excuse better than that if you want to scare me off.” 

The look on Kagami's face when he heard that was practically illegal, and Aomine hated the fact that Himuro got to see it. So he leaned over and sealed the redhead's lips with a kiss, hiding his face from view and reaffirming his intentions. Kagami made a little choking noise, but then he was surging into it, meeting Aomine's tongue with his own as his fingers grasped at the tanned boy's jacket. They only broke apart when Himuro cleared his throat awkwardly, and Kagami's face was so adorably flushed that Aomine wanted to kiss him again just so that he could keep it for himself. 

“Well,” Himuro said, picking up his coffee, his own cheeks dusted pink. “I apologize for being so rude to you, Aomine-san. It looks like I shouldn't have worried about things after all,” he replied, but he didn't look guilty anymore, his lips curved up into a small smile of approval. “And I'm sorry, Taiga. I didn't intend to upset you.”

Kagami grunted in acceptance, but he didn't actually respond otherwise, his hand only snaking down to grip Aomine's tightly. Himuro watched the movement, then looked up as the bell on the door chimed. 

“Muro-chiiiiiin,” Murasakibara whined, grumbling when his forehead collided with the doorframe. “Ouch. Muro-chin, I got my snacks. Are you finished interrogating Mine-chin?” The purple giant was holding two paper shopping bags filled with candies, one under each arm, and the image was almost comical. Himuro's face softened affectionately as he walked over to take one of them. 

“Yes. Thank you for waiting, Atsushi,” He smiled up at him, and then glanced over his shoulder. “Well then, Taiga. If you want, you can contact me later. I'd love to get dinner sometime.” 

Kagami still had his hackles raised, but Aomine rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, raising it in a wave. Murasakibara waved back now that he had a free hand, and Himuro chuckled, bowing his head as the two of them exited. Aomine let go of Kagami's hand and let it fall back to his side, turning to look at the redhead.

“I thought you were asleep,” he said dumbly, and Kagami heaved a heavy sigh, glancing at the bag of tampons. 

“Momoi texted me. She said you were supposed to bring her something but forgot, and to see if I could find you by the drug store.” Aomine looked down at his phone then, looking at the text he sent and noticing a message of 'error: message not recieved'. “I saw Murasakibara across the street and he said that Tatsuya was 'protecting his little brother's innocence'.” His nose scrunched up in distaste at that, and Aomine actually laughed out loud. 

“Innocent my ass,” he responded, a sinful smirk coming to his face, and Kagami punched him lightly in the side. 

“Oh, shut up and bring Momoi her... products. She's gonna rip you a new one if you don't hurry,” he said seriously, and Aomine would have laughed again if he didn't know that it was true. He leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek, then darted out of the coffee shop, leaving Kagami behind with the very red-faced waitress, who was openly staring from her position by the till.

***

The night after the incident with Himuro, Kagami and Aomine had kissed and held each other and generally been the sappiest couple ever. They didn't have sex, of course - they still hadn't, and now Aomine was even more reluctant than ever to ask Kagami if he wanted to try doing it for real – but somehow what they did have felt more intimate and real than any sexual act ever could. Aomine was more than satisfied with that. 

A week later, he got a mysterious text message.

 **From:** Unknown Number  
 **Message:** Muro-chin's been moping around lately. He thinks Kaga-chin's still mad at him. /( >=To: Murasakibara  
 **Message:** How do you even have my number? And Taiga's fine. He's just been busy with ball and stuff. 

It wasn't a very informative message, but it was good enough. Aomine was far more distracted by watching his boyfriend's ass sway back and forth in the kitchen anyways, the apron he was wearing only making the image even better. 

**From:** Murasakibara  
 **Message:** Momo-chin. /(-w-)/ I'll tell Muro-chin that he's just being a baby, then. /( >=From: Murasakibara  
 **Message:** Oh. But since Muro-chin bugged you, I'll tell you a secret. \\(^=^)/

One blue eyebrow ticked, and Aomine glowered at the phone screen. There was no more to the message, and he was about to text Murasakibara and ask him what the hell he was going on about when he finally got a response. 

**From:** Murasakibara  
 **Message:** Make sure you visit Kaga-chin on the third quarter moon. /(^w^)/ ~ It'll be really, really fun. 

The message was almost creepy in the tone it left behind (what was that face supposed to mean?), but Aomine didn't even /want/ to ask the other teen to specify. He was more annoyed that apparently everybody in the whole damned world knew about Kagami's secret, but he supposed that at least Murasakibara probably pieced it together from things he learned from Himuro. 

“Something wrong?” Kagami asked, setting a mountain of curry down on the kitchen table. His ears were perked up in curiosity, worry clear on his face, and Aomine sighed. 

“Nah, nothing,” he replied, getting up and heading to the table so that they could eat. 

***

Aomine had completely forgotten about Murasakibara's text message until the night of the third quarter moon, when he was on his way to Satsuki's place to watch a movie. After a chance look up in the sky, he flipped through his messages again, looking back to the one he received a while ago, re-reading it. 

'Make sure you visit Kaga-chin on the third quarter moon. It'll be really, really fun.'

While Aomine wasn't entirely sure what 'really, really fun' meant, he also had to admit that he was curious. Besides, he wasn't all that far from Kagami's place, and his parents weren't expecting him home until tomorrow anyways... He debated for a moment, then typed up a quick message to Satsuki apologizing that he couldn't make it (he made sure that it sent this time) and turned around, heading back to visit his boyfriend. 

It was obvious that something was off when Kagami didn't answer the knock on the door right away, and even more obvious when, instead of opening the door immediately, a weak voice called from inside. 

“Who's there?” 

It was so unlike Kagami, Aomine felt himself growing worried. He was already fishing through his pocket for his spare key before he even realized it, and then the door was open and he rushed to the bedroom. 

“Taiga, you asshole, are you sick or something?” He called out, trying to sound less worried than he actually was. Any further words died in his throat, however when he saw Kagami laying on his stomach, buck naked, ass in the air and tail waving around nervously. One hand was stroking his cock, the other tearing holes in the sheets with how intently he was clutching them. His eyes were slightly glazed, but as soon as Aomine opened the door they were on him, boring into him with an intensity he'd never seen before. 

Aomine, for his part, gaped like a fish, unable to close his mouth before Taiga was off the bed and on him in an instant, pushing him up against the wall and thrusting his tongue into the convenient opening. 

The kiss was intense and animalistic, with Kagami licking the inside of his mouth, biting at his lips. Aomine was stunned into silence for a few seconds before he pushed back, grabbing Kagami's shoulders and kissing him just as aggressively, sucking on the redhead's tongue and swiping his own over Kagamis way-too-sharp teeth. 

Clawed fingers were travelling down Aomine's body, tugging at clothing as Kagami whined into his mouth, insistent and hungry for attention. Aomine was more than happy to give it to him, fumbling with the fly of his pants and yanking them down while he pulled away from Kagami's mouth and moved down to his jaw, to that scruff of fur around his neck that always got him hot and bothered. 

Kagami actually growled, claws rending Aomine's shirt to pieces that he pulled away like they were nothing, his head tilting up to provide more access. 

“I thought you were... Watching a movie with Momoi tonight...?” The question was punctuated by low, needy growls and rough pants, one of Kagami's hands going down to cup Aomine's ass. It was the most assertive that he'd ever seen the other through all of their makeout sessions, and god, Aomine had never been more turned on in his life. He pushed Kagami back into the bedroom, leaving a trail of ruined cloth behind them as they made their way to the bed. 

“Plans changed,” he growled into Kagami's throat, and the pleased rumble he got in return made his own breath quicken. “You ok with that?” 

Kagami, it seemed, was more than ok with it, because as soon as he was on the bed, he was grabbing Aomine by the hips and yanking him in close, nails digging into his skin and leaving little scratches in their wake. Before Aomine could react, Kagami's mouth was on him, and it was so different from all of the other blowjobs that he'd given in the past that Aomine /howled/ at the sensation. Kagami took him in deep, swallowing around him and utterly slurping, like he couldn't get enough of his cock, and for a few terrifying seconds Aomine thought that he really /would/ die while getting his dick sucked.

“S-slow down! I'm not gonna last if you keep--!” He was cut off by another growl, so he tugged on Kagami's ears to get his attention, watching as the redhead looked up at him in obvious displeasure, mouth still stretched around his dick. “Taiga, if you keep doing that I'm gonna blow my load in your mouth before we get to any of the good stuff.” 

Kagami's eyes shone mischievously, but he slid off of Aomine's cock with a wet little pop, crawling on all fours to the bedside drawer. 

“Then you better get ready and fuck me quick, Daiki, or I'm gonna fuck /you/,” he warned, and Aomine swallowed thickly. While getting fucked by Kagami was not an unappealing idea, right now he didn't know /what/ his lover would do to him, so he grabbed the lube that Kagami tossed to him and drizzled it all over his fingers. 

The second he touched Kagami, the redhead was shaking and undulating, absolutely howling with pleasure when the first finger was pushed in, and he shoved his hips back against it, growling warningly. 

“Gimme another one! Just hurry up and fucking put it in me!” He snarled, all aggression and passion, and Aomine was more than happy to comply, sliding another finger in... far too easily. This whole thing was far too bizarre, and Aomine was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. 

“Taiga, are you, uh, sure that you wanna do this?” He asked, and the fire in Kagami's eyes stole the breath from his throat. 

“If you don't shut up and put your dick in me in ten seconds, I'm gonna turn back around and bite it off.” 

Holy shit. Aomine gulped, looking down at his hard on, which twitched in interest at the threat. That should not have been nearly as hot as it was. But then, from the look on Kagami's face, it wasn't /just/ an empty threat, so Aomine quickly pulled out his fingers, lining himself up. Kagami didn't even give him a chance to put it in, shoving himself back onto his lover's cock with a needy whine, panting as he pushed in all the way to the hilt in one fast, rough movement. Aomine almost choked on his own air. 

“Oh god,” He began, but Kagami was glaring back at him, his eyes clouded with pleasure and sweat beading down his brow, so Aomine thrust in, astounded by how tight and wet and /wonderful/ it all was, his fingers tightening around Kagami's hips as he thrust in again. Kagami pushed back to meet him, matching his rhythm easily, and oh man Aomine hoped that they didn't get kicked out of the building for this, with the way that Kagami was moaning and whimpering and /yelling/ out his pleasure. 

The pace was hard and fast and quick, and soon enough Kagami was coming all over the sheets, and then Aomine was spilling into him with a little cry. His fingers loosened from the other's hips, eyes squeezing shut as he felt Kagami clamp down around him, almost like he was trying to milk every little bit he could from Daiki's poor, abused dick. 

“God, Taiga, you're fucking awesome,” He mumbled, slowly sliding out, but as soon as his dick was free, Kagami had shoved him to the mattress, pinning him before he crawled up, his calves pinning the tanned boy's shoulders. A very large boner was poking Aomine in the cheek, and he swallowed thickly as he looked between Kagami's legs. He'd come less than five seconds ago, and he was already--

“Suck it,” Kagami demanded, his voice rough and cracking, and Aomine once again complied, licking it tentatively at first before the whole thing was shoved violently into his mouth. He almost /choked/ on it then, having to swallow around it, his fingers coming up to pinch Kagami's nipples. Kagami threw his head back, snapping his hips up to Aomine's face, one clawed finger coming down to slide into his ass, which was still leaking Aomine's seed. 

Aomine's own dick was starting to perk up a bit at that, still overly sensitive, and when he saw the erection available to him again, Kagami growled and released, his seed sliding down Aomine's throat, choking him with how thick it was. His mind was swimming when Kagami pulled out from his mouth, only to crawl back and lower himself back down on Aomine's dick once more, the both of them howling at the feeling. 

“Holy /SHIT/ Taiga,” Aomine cried out, grabbing at his lover's sides, and Kagami responded by lifting himself up and then slamming down again, riding Aomine as hard as he could. It was intense, way more intense than anything Aomine had ever experienced before, and he came first this time, crying out Kagami's name while his fingers pinched at the base of Kagami's tail, which was waving back and forth enticingly. 

Kagami bounced once more before he came as well, spilling all over Aomine's chest. 

“Not done yet!” The redhead growled when Aomine went to retreat, and this time he was pushed down to the mattress, feeling yet another hard-on pressing between his thighs. 

“Holy fuck,” he gasped as Kagami slid his dick between his lover's legs, thrusting wildly. “Do you even have a refractory period?!”

***

Kagami, as it turned out, didn't. Some time after Aomine's fourth orgasm of the night, he was completely spent, his cock so oversensitive that it hurt, but Kagami was still going strong. When Aomine couldn't fuck him anymore, he settled for rutting up against his thighs, his ass, his stomach, anywhere he could touch, and kissing his lover anywhere his mouth would reach. There was a very large hickey right beneath Aomine's jawline, and while Kagami never actually entered him (he'd inserted one finger, and when Aomine cried out in pain, he'd quickly pulled back and gone back to fucking his thighs instead) Aomine's hips were so sore and tired he didn't think he'd walk straight for a week. 

Around two in the morning, Kagami finally seemed to have been sated, settling down and curling tight against his boyfriend, his arms wrapped around Aomine's neck and tail curled up against his hip. 

***

“I'm sorry,” Kagami had blurted in the morning, when Aomine woke up feeling disgusting and crusty. They were both still naked, although Kagami's face was an even darker red than his hair, his ears pinned down and his tail drooping guiltily. “I thought you were going to spend the night with Momoi, I normally don't let myself get that carried away, it's just--” 

Aomine held up one hand to his mouth to shut him up, groaning as he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Yeah, his hips were definitely going to be sore for a while. 

“You're too noisy, it's early,” he grumbled, but the bed /was/ rather gross, all of the sheets and blankets stained. “Talk to me after I have a shower.” 

Kagami nodded, his head bobbing up and down obediently, and Aomine huffed a tiny laugh as he headed over to clean up. 

By the time he'd scrubbed the last bit of semen out of his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist, Kagami had taken all the sheets and blankets out of the bedroom and brought them down to be washed. He was in the middle of remaking the bed when Aomine walked in, limping as he expected. The redhead absolutely deflated at the sight, tail between his legs. 

“Daiki... I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to go so overboard last night, I just--” Aomine cut him off, lifting up a hand. 

“S'okay. You don't have to apologize,” he said quickly, coughing awkwardly. “It was, well. It was good. Even though your libido is fucking insane,” he grumbled, and Kagami's head went down even further. 

“Only on the third quarter,” he mumbled, fidgeting with his hands. “Because it's the last phase before the full moon, it's kind of...” 

Aomine blinked, then let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a groan. 

***

Afterwards, Kagami sent a very harshly worded text message to an incredibly apologetic Himuro about controlling his boyfriend, and Aomine had sent Murasakibara a quick thank you text when Kagami wasn't looking. Even though the thought of /how/ Murasakibara had come about that information brought a mental image that he didn't ever want to consider. 

It wasn't until three days later that Aomine remembered just how important the act of sleeping together really was to Kagami, but when he brought it up, the redhead had just shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks flushing when he said that it didn't really matter. 

“I mean, you're not gonna break up with me anyways, right?” He asked, sounding almost a little shy, and man, Daiki really /was/ gonna die by his hand if he kept making a face like that. 

“Nah. We're good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one shot I've ever written. I self-edit so it's highly likely there's a few mistakes in here, but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyways! I really wanted to make a good, proper, self-contained fic, seeing as it is AoKaga month and all that. :) 
> 
> (I'm still working on my other AoKaga story, don't worry!)


End file.
